The Wish
by Ladymav9
Summary: This was my entry to the Writers Challenge from the FSoG Fanfic Obsessed group from Facebook! The prompt was: She showed up at my door soaking wet, bruised, and covered in glitter. EL James owns all characters.


A/N: Thank you for all the reviews that I was given for my story during the challenge. I was truly blown away! As aways the mistakes are mine.

 **The Wish**

 **Christian:**

I'm sitting down on my new couch in the new home I bought here on the Sound. The fire is going and I'm nursing a full tumbler of scotch thinking about how I got here. The house has eight bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, indoor/outdoor pool, gym, media and game room, and _her_ room. Yet I have no one to share it with. I thought that once I became a billionaire that I would feel whole; complete almost.

I shake off my thoughts and continue to drown my sorrows. My family is coming over this weekend to see the new house but that is not who I want coming over. I want what I can't have. She will never grace my doorstep ever. I knew when I left for Harvard that we were over. She didn't want things to end but my pride ruined us yet again. She still had another year of High School and I wanted her to enjoy her last year and not hold her back. So, I did the only thing that I knew and broke her heart.

"You're not enough for me anymore. Did you really think that I would date a High School girl, when I will be surrounded by college chicks all day?" I said trying to convince her.

The tears that ran down her cheeks and the pleading in her voice have haunted me ever since. I tried keeping tabs on her through Mia but then she her dad, Ray, got relocated out of the country and I haven't heard anything about her since three months ago.

I had my IT guy Barney do a check for her and he found out that she was now back in Seattle living downtown. She is an editor at a publishing company and has risen through the ranks quickly. I know the owner, Roach, and have met with him just to get the scoop on her. Yes, that makes me chicken shit but I'm not ready to see her yet. I want our first meeting to go perfectly and not have her slapping me or running for the hills.

Looking out the glass windows overlooking the Sound I think about all the fun times we had on the water. We use to sail down through here in High School on my dad's boat and dream about owning a house here. As soon as I found out she moved back I bought this house to have it ready for when we met up again. I wanted to show her that I remembered the dreams we had for a future together.

I know that this won't be a quick fix but I can be patient and woo her again like I did when we first met at the end of my Junior year.

I throw the last drop to the back of my throat and pour myself another. Elliot thinks that I'm stupid for waiting around for a woman who probably wants nothing to do with me or has moved on to another guy but I don't care. I would rather have one woman the rest of my life than the triple digit number that keeps rising every time he goes out to a bar. He can have those one night stands and I will continue to keep the memories I have of the one who I let get away. Or rather pushed away. I plan on having a 'run in' with her on Monday before she heads into work. She runs every weekday and takes the same route. Which isn't smart, any crazy person or stalker could be watching and know her routine and grab her at any time. Okay, so maybe I am that crazy stalker who watches her but I'm doing it for her own good. She has always needed someone to look after her and I am all too happy to fill that position.

Tonight, is Halloween and while everyone is out partying, I am here at the house I plan to share with my future wife. Elliot tried to get me to go out to a party right down the beach from me but it doesn't feel right going without her. The rain is coming down harder than before and in the distance, I can see bolts of lightning on the water.

I finish off the fourth refill of my scotch and lay back down on the sofa. I hear the crackling of the fire and look up at the mantle. There above an antique clock is the last picture of her and I at my graduation. I'm in my cap and gown and she is wearing blue sundress that matches her eyes. I bought her that dress for her birthday along with some sexy lingerie to match. That was the last day we spent as a couple. We went out to eat with my parents and then her and I had a date in the boathouse. We spent all night making love and sharing about our future together. She was planning on joining me at Harvard once she graduated.

The next day my dad pulled me aside and had a talk with me about what he expected and nowhere in there did it include a seventeen-year-old blue eyed crush. He wanted me focused and to have my head on straight at Harvard. He kept reminding me that his money was what was paying for my education and that I need to tie up all the loose ends here in Seattle. I hated what he was implying but if I wanted to able to give my love the future she wanted then I needed to buckle down. So, with regret I did what he wanted and broke things off a few hours later. I was such a coward for not standing up to him at the time.

I didn't even stay the full year at Harvard before dropping out. Mom needed me home. Her and dad had separated and were getting a divorce. Apparently, Dad was banging the neighbor down the street, Elena Lincoln, for a while. Mom found out one night after surprising him at his office. She said that she walked in on them in a mortifying way. Apparently, dad liked whips and chains being used on him. Mom left and collected all his belongings and threw them to the curb. Little did she know that the next morning was a trash day. We all joke about it now every time we have to take her trash out.

We haven't spoken with Carrick since then. He still has his law firm but had to step away for a while when the police raided Elena's house after someone tipped them off of her having a thing with young boys. I guess what goes around comes around. He didn't even defend her when her trial started. According to a source he ended things right away and then left for a few weeks until the media died down.

Carrick has tried to make contact with mom over the years but she only dealt with him through lawyers until Mia turned eighteen. Now that I'm a billionaire my family has CPO's who make sure that no one comes close to any of them. Mom has started dating a Cardiologist that is ten years younger than her and is happy. We've met him a few times and he seems to make her happy. He had divorced his wife about five years ago, due to cheating and I guess he and mom bonded over each other's misfortune.

Elliot owns two businesses. He started a construction business after getting his architect degree. When it comes to business for him he is as serious as can be. Elliot has won a lot of bids around Seattle and other major cities since starting. He really has made a name for himself and hit millionaire status just one year in business. The second business is a string of stores that sell sex toys. Leave it to him to have a shop dedicated to sex. He has never been shy about having his first sexual encounter at fourteen. I think that sometimes he has a sex addiction problem but mom assures me that he is just trying to sow his wild oats before settling down. 'When the right one comes around he will stop his college boy ways'. Mom has always said.

Mia is somewhere in Italy learning fashion. She had originally wanted to go a culinary school but found out that she kept burning everything so she left and started interning at a fashion house. She loves it there and I doubt she will move home anytime soon.

I look next to my family's picture and see that the antique clock reads 11:11. I remember Mia used to say make a wish when this time would come up. I think that the alcohol is messing with my brain because I lay my head back closing my eyes and make a wish.

"I wish that she would forgive me and come back into my life right now." I say out loud.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I know is that there is a pounding on the back window near the patio. Opening my eyes I try to get my bearings about me. The pounding keeps coming and I leap off the sofa and make my way over to the double glass door.

It's pitch black outside and when I flip the outside light on I see a woman on the ground in a fairy outfit. She is holding her shoe trying to get it on the right foot.

"This is private property. How did you get up here?" I say in an annoying tone.

That is when I'm met with blue eyes that have been in my dreams for the past five years.

What is she doing here? Where did she come from?

She just showed up at my back door, soaking wet, light bruises forming on her upper arms and covered head to toe in glitter.

"Anastasia?" I gasp.

"Christian?" She slurs. Is she drunk?

I reach down on the ground and scoop her up into my arms. I haven't felt her warmth in so long and she feels just as good as I remember her. I bring her into the living room and place her by the fire. She is soaking wet and I need to get her out of these drenched clothes and into some dry ones.

Sprinting up the stairs I head to the guest room where I'm staying until Anastasia and I can share the master together. I grab a white under shirt and a pair of my boxers and sweat pants. Hurrying back down the stairs I almost slip and fall. My heart is racing, there is so much I want to say to her and thought I had more time to think this out.

Walking into the living room I watch her lean slightly towards the fire to feel more of the warmth. I know my breathing is erratic and loud from my hustle upstairs, she must hear it because she turns and when I walk closer to her. I see her shiver and I don't know if it's from the cold or if I still have that effect on her.

"Here put these on and stay by the fire." I command more than ask.

She nods and bends down to take her shoes off.

"What are you doing here Anastasia?"

She lifts her head and I get a front row show her ample breast that are peeking out of her green fairy outfit. They've grown since the last time I laid eyes or hands on them. My palms are twitching to touch them.

"I was at a party down the beach and went for a walk, I guess I got too far down and got turned around. I realized too late that I didn't have my phone with me and started to panic when the rain started to pour down. I saw the lights on from the water and thought that someone might be home to let me use a phone to call my friend and her boyfriend." She starts unzipping her tiny outfit from the back and it drops to her feet. Leaving her in only a strapless bra and the tiniest pair of panties ever made. Sweet Jesus, women's underwear has changed in five years. "Whose place is this Christian? Why are you in a house like this?"

She seems perfectly fine stripping in front of me and it makes me wonder if she does this in front of other males. Heat coarse through my body. The thought makes me want to rip out every man's eyes who have laid eyes on her perfect body that is only meant for me.

"It's mine, I bought it for us." I say and immediately want to slap myself. _Great way to start off. Yes, show her all your cards before you even say hello properly._

"Oh. Well, you sure did pick out the biggest one on the waterfront." She says not mentioning the part about it being our house.

Anastasia then takes a step towards me. We are only about five feet apart and I could easily reach out and touch her now.

"I wanted you to have the best." Man, I miss her and her sexy body. I bite my lip to hold back a groan when she puts her hands in her hair to squeeze out some of the water from the rain.

"You missed me, huh?" She says with a smirk.

Shit! I thought I said that in my head. I need to breath and get myself under control before I do something that will mess this opportunity up.

She takes another step to me and then stops.

"I missed you too. I thought about you a lot over the last five years. Like, if you looked the same or smelled the same or tasted the same." She has the most mischievous smile on her face. It reminds me of when we were back in High School.

I think that my heart just stopped.

I reach out and crush my lips and body to hers. Five years of buildup finally come to a head and I pour every second we were away from each other into it. Anastasia tugs on my hair bringing me closer to her. The moans from us are almost animalistic.

My shirt comes off next sending the buttons flying and then her bra so that we are skin to skin. I feel her nipples pressed against me and they harden as I run my thumbs over them. She starts to work on my belt and has it and my pants down at my feet in record time. My dick is already at the top of my waistband and there is only a small piece of cloth that is separating me from my dick's home.

With the flick of my fingers that scrap of material is laying in the fire burning. I step back and take her nakedness in. She looks every bit of woman standing in front of me. Gone is the shy teenager that lost her virginity to me and I to her.

"See something you like?" She asks boldly.

"Not like but love."

I work my boxers down and step out of them. Anastasia is staring at my dick like it's a Thanksgiving meal. I can only smirk and continue to stare at the sexy woman who has been in my dreams for the last five years. I haven't even looked at another woman since I left her or wanted to for that matter. She has always been it for me.

I scoop her up and walk over to the oversized sofa I was laying on earlier and deposit her gently on it. I cover her with my body placing my forearms on either side of her head to keep some of my weight off of her body. Feeling my dick up against her wet pussy has me almost coming and ending our night early. Before we can go any further I need to know a few things from her.

"Baby, are you still all mine? Only me?" I know I don't have a right to get upset at her answer because I was the one who broke things off and crushed her heart but I still want to know.

She looks me square in the eyes, "Christian I am only yours and will always be only yours. Are you still mine?"

A flood of relief rushes through my body making my eyes close and my muscles relax.

"Baby, you are the only woman I have ever been with. You were my first and last woman that I will ever be with." I say after opening my eyes to reconnect our souls.

I start kissing down her neck leaving a trail to her breast. When I reach the first nipple I flick my tongue over it loving how it responds to my touch. I tweak the other nipple between my thumb and index finger. Sucking hard makes her back arch making her body get as close to my mouth as possible. Once I'm satisfied I switch and repeat the action. I know that this used to drive her crazy. Moving down I kiss her flat stomach and dip my tongue in her belly button before continuing south.

I notice that she is bare over her most private areas that only belong to me. Five years ago, she always sported a little hair that I tugged on to get her attention. Now I am getting a better view of how turned on I make her. Her slick folds are begging to be lapped up and I do just that.

Anastasia has her hands back in my hair and is grinding her hips up to my mouth needing more friction. I flatten my tongue and attack her clit. It doesn't take but three flick and a hard suck to send her over the edge screaming my name. I'm thankful that we aren't at my penthouse apartment because I forgot just how loud she gets when I make her come.

When her body is finished convulsing and she rides out her orgasm I move up her body. My dick is about to explode if I don't get inside of her soon.

"I love you baby. I never stopped."

I say and then thrust home until my dick is hitting her cervix. We both let out a groan at the feeling. She is still just as tight as I remember. I hold there until I know that I won't blow my load and then wait for her to give me the go ahead to move.

Anastasia shifts her hip and kisses me letting me know to start moving. Returning the kiss, I seek entrance into her mouth and devour her as I slowly move in and out of her tight pussy.

"Oh, Christian you're so big." She moans and it only turns me on more.

I start picking up the pace driving into her. The only sounds in the room is the crackle of the fire burning and the slapping of skin as I fuck her.

Knowing that it has been a long time since I've had sex I know that I won't last much longer. I reach between us and start rubbing circles on her sensitive clit. I feel her getting wetter and her walls are getting even tighter and I know that she is close too.

"Come on Baby, give me one more."

I barely finish my command when she gushes screaming my name again. A sound that I never thought I would hear again. Her tight walls clamp down on my dick and I lose my load coming in long spurts into her welcoming pussy. I continue to pump into her until my dick starts to soften wanting to mark her again after all these years.

Exhausted I fall forward and lay my head between her breast. She is running her fingers through my sweaty hair breathing heavily.

"I've missed this so much. I didn't think that I was ever going to get to have you again." I start talking.

"Shh, let's not talk about this right now and enjoy each other."

Her breathing evens out and I know that she has fallen asleep. I gently and quietly rise off of her and walk over to put on my boxers. I look back over at my sleeping beauty and can't believe she is here. This is what dreams are made of.

Walking back over to her, I pick up her sleeping form and think about making my way up to our master bedroom. I have waited a long time for this moment and can't wait to wake up to her every morning with her by my side but I want her to be sober and have a clear mind when I show her our room. I want it to be special for us and for us to christen it all night long.

Placing her on my chest I lay back down on the sofa we just reconnected on. She snuggles up and lays her head in the crook of my neck and a hand over my heart. I pull the sofa blanket over our bodies and snuggle in and wrap my arms around her tightly anchoring her to me.

"Goodnight Baby, I love you." I say even though I know she can't hear me.

As sleeps takes me under I hear off in the distance the chime of the clock on the mantle indicating that it is now midnight.

Waking up the next morning I don't feel as hot as I did when I went to sleep with Anastasia on me last night. Opening my eyes I see that I'm alone on the sofa and that the living room is cleaned up. There is only my clothes which are on hung over the armrest of the chair in the corner of the room. I don't remember putting them there.

I sit up and hear some noise coming from the kitchen and know that Anastasia is probably making us breakfast. She is an excellent cook and always loved cooking for me when we were younger.

Walking into the state of the art kitchen I see and smell bacon, eggs and French toast is on the menu this morning. When the door to the refrigerator closes I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Mrs. Jones! What are you doing here?" I all but yell. She is supposed to be off today to spend some time with her sister.

"Oh, Mr. Grey you scared me." She clutches her chest. "Something came up and my sister needed to help out a friend who was moving this weekend."

Well, I guess she can cook and I can introduce her to Anastasia. I really hope they like each other.

"Breakfast will be ready in about seven minutes Mr. Grey."

"Sure, not a problem. Have you seen Anastasia this morning?"

She gives me a quizzical look.

"Who?"

"A short brunette, slim build, eyes the color of the ocean." I say trying my best to describe Anastasia and not use the words sexy, perky or delectable.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I haven't seen anyone in the house all morning. I got here right as the sun was coming up and did some cleaning before starting breakfast."

What?!

I start rubbing the back of my neck and feel the headache that I normally get when I drink too much.

Did I dream her being here? Was all that in my head?

"Are you sure? You didn't see anyone here with me on the sofa when you came in?"

"No Sir."

I can't believe she wasn't here.

I sit down for breakfast and eat but it all has a bland taste to it. It all felt so real last night. How could I have mistaken last night as anything but real. I could touch her and smell her still in my nose.

With I long sigh I place my half-eaten dish in the sink and walk back into the living room. Despondently, I dress in yesterday's pants on the armchair but forgo on the shirt. I see the empty bottle of scotch and no wonder I thought she was here.

Outside the sun shines through the windows and is drying up last night's puddles. I walk over to the back door and look out at the water. Soon, I tell myself. She will be here with me soon.

As I turn to head up to shower and dress for the day something catches my eye and makes me open the door. I walk out onto the patio and bend down. Placing my hand on the concrete and then bringing it back up in front of my face I see it. The evidence that lets me know that I wasn't crazy after all.

On my hand is the glitter from her fairy outfit last night. I rush back into the house and over to the fireplace. In there, next to a burnt log on the side of the hearth is a wilted piece of fabric.

Her panties!

Then I start noticing glitter throughout the rest of the room and sofa.

She was here and I didn't just dream it! But why did she leave? Oh my little pixie you can run but you can't hide…

A/N: As of right now I don't have the time to continue the story but I will hopefully in the future. Thanks again!


End file.
